


直男攻略10

by chaxia



Category: cz - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaxia/pseuds/chaxia





	直男攻略10

　　本来是舞团内部的聚餐活动，最近频繁出现在舞蹈练习室的范丞丞同学凭借优秀的厚脸皮程度主动加入其中，全程赖在朱正廷方圆一米之内，明明不是舞团成员也自然地毫无违和感。

　　朱正廷觉得范丞丞今天的笑容格外贼兮兮，敏锐察觉其中必有蹊跷，默默把范丞丞放在自己面前的酒杯推到一旁天真烂漫的李权哲面前。

　　小仓鼠看看面前满满的酒杯再看看朱正廷身后笑的意味不明的魔鬼感觉到孤独弱小又无助，苦哈哈的咧着僵硬的嘴角委婉的拒绝。“我还没有成年不可以喝酒…”

　　“出来玩还别扭这个？”丁泽仁听到表示不乐意，越过身子就给李权哲灌酒，完全没有看懂李权哲眼神里的无助，“没事，喝！喝多了你丁师兄我负责把你扛回去。”在李权哲充满绝望的眼神中朱正廷乘机倒了杯饮料给自己，看着透明玻璃杯里碳酸汽水不断往上涌的气泡觉得无比安心。

　　范丞丞看着朱正廷保持警惕的拒绝所有递过来的酒在心里一声冷笑开始给自个儿倒酒，然后跟在自己主场一样和所有人打成一片你敬我一杯我敬你一杯，等聚会散场的时候不知道喝了多少杯的范丞丞软的和泥一样挂在朱正廷身上死活不撒手。

　　“我喝多了你送我回家吧~”

　　冷漠的扒着身上手不安分偷偷乱摸的手朱正廷终于明白原来是在这等着他呢，低下头用只有他们两能听到的声音恶狠狠的下通牒，“你别再装啊赶紧起来自己回家去。”

　　“我是真的喝多了。”见朱正廷明显不信任范丞丞看似委屈巴巴更紧的抱住他，见他还是无动于衷，范丞丞嗓音突然拔高八度引起旁边别人的注意，“朱正廷你怎么这么狠心啊，我们两这关系我都喝多了你还不乐意送送我，你忘了我两上回吃饭在洗手间…”

　　“洗什么洗手间！！！”

　　三个字点燃朱正廷敏感的神经，生怕范丞丞这神经病说出什么惊世骇俗的话，看看旁边看过来的团员尴尬的笑笑，又转回来看着范丞丞阴谋得逞得意洋洋的表情咬牙切齿。

　　“我送！我送你回总行了吧？？”

　　“行啊~”

　　范丞丞一路上跟没骨头一样黏在朱正廷身上，好不容易把范丞丞驮回家朱正廷重重的把东倒西歪的人砸到床上就准备走，手忽然被扯一把紧接著天旋地转之际朱正廷被范丞丞压倒在床上。

　　“你犯什么神经？”莫名其妙被压住朱正廷有点生气，手腕被范丞丞按在头顶总觉得怪怪的，挣了两下发现范丞丞力气意外的大完全挣不开，看到范丞丞迷离的脸朱正廷突然有点害怕。

　　“你干嘛？”

　　今天这一出完全就是为了这一刻做准备，看着压在身下惊慌的朱正廷范丞丞俯身用鼻尖蹭蹭他的鬓角，哑着嗓子在他耳畔蛊惑。

　　“今天别回去了，就在这过夜吧。”

　　“过什么夜？”朱正廷觉得这个气氛很不对劲，范丞丞眼里的情欲让他有很不好的预感，耳边拂过范丞丞温热的呼吸，痒中又带着奇异的感觉，朱正廷感觉自己的腰有点软。“范丞丞我跟你说你不要乱…”

　　没说完的话在被住耳垂时卡在嗓子里。

　　范丞丞用舌尖挑弄着敏感的耳垂，隔着薄薄的上衣碰到胸前一点用指腹慢慢摩擦，感受着乳首在指下慢慢变得坚挺，松开朱正廷发烫的耳垂抬着朱正廷的下巴和他吻在一起。

　　胸前被挑弄的酥痒感觉过电一样传遍全身，朱正廷猜测可能是范丞丞嘴里的酒气令自己也有些微醺，残存的那点微弱反抗渐渐被范丞丞搅的半点不剩，鼻子里微微发出微弱的嘤咛。

　　范丞丞慢慢将朱正廷上衣的纽扣一颗颗解开，坚挺的乳首可怜的暴露在空气中，引诱着范丞丞去爱抚，沿着朱正廷的嘴角一路轻吻下去，在朱正廷无法抑制的呻吟中含住，慢慢在嘴里吸允，时不时轻咬几下，惹得朱正廷不安分的扭动想要逃离这种异样的快感。

　　范丞丞觉得下身已经憋得很难受了，急切的解开腰带把早已肿胀的家伙掏出来，牵引着朱正廷无力的手附上去，冰凉的触感令他更加兴奋，上下快速套弄起来，朱正廷在迷蒙中感受到手上范丞丞火热的硕大，每一根青筋的形状都可以清晰地感知，摩擦中带起手上的温度，范丞丞用一只手揉捻着一只乳头，伸出舌头故意色情的舔舐着朱正廷被含的坚挺晶亮的另一只，巨大的刺激使朱正廷情不自禁挺着胸向范丞丞靠过去，身下渐渐起了反应，在得不到爱抚的空虚感无意识的扭起腰。

　　范丞丞很满意朱正廷的配合，像在奖赏一样细致的继续往下亲吻，手下也没有断了动作，解开朱正廷的裤拉链将勃起的小家伙释放出来。

　　朱正廷浑浑噩噩的脑袋在范丞丞张嘴含住自己的时候瞬间清醒过来，从来没有给别人碰过的地方此时此刻被含在别人口中的，这种陌生的刺激感对于还未经情事的朱正廷来说还不能够接受，手忙脚乱去推埋在自己两腿之间的脑袋，范丞丞却先他一步上下吞吐起来，感受到嘴里的小家伙愈发变大，范丞丞更加卖力，几乎每一下都吞到最深处，一只手揉捏朱正廷晃荡的囊袋另只手撸着自己憋得生痛的阴茎，朱正廷眯着眼睛看到范丞丞一边吞吐着自己一边在自己腿间自慰，视觉冲击太过强烈浑身的快感被放到最大，忍不住夹紧双腿把原本想要推开的脑袋紧紧的夹住，难耐的带着微微的哭腔呻吟着。

　　“不行…范丞…我想…射…”朱正廷强烈感觉到自己马上就要射精了，仅存的那点理智告知自己不能射在他嘴里，想说的话在浑身怪异的快感下变得支离破碎，范丞丞就像没有听到一样加快速度，终于在忍不住射出来的瞬间朱正廷大力的推开范丞丞，滚烫的精液尽数射在了范丞丞的脸上。

　　朱正廷瞪着眼睛看着范丞丞伸手摸一把脸上粘稠的精液，笑的狡猾又得意。

　　“朱正廷，你被我口射了。”

　　从来没有经历过这种事的朱正廷觉得这种陌生的快感很可怕，它会吞噬自己的理智让自己变得不像自己，一切事情变得不能掌控，看着眼前淫蘼的场景朱正廷突然开始大颗大颗的掉眼泪，在范丞丞呆愣住还没反应过来之时朱正廷用尽全身力气把他推翻过去，边手忙脚乱的拉裤子拉链边跌跌撞撞跑了出去，等范丞丞爬起来朱正廷已经完全不见了身影。 

　　范丞丞一脸懵逼，完全反应不过来朱正廷的反应居然反差这么大，朱正廷愤怒哭红的眼睛让他有些迟疑到底要不要去追，但是以他对朱正廷的了解现在追上去肯定朱正廷更生气，低头看着自己还雄赳赳气扬扬的兄弟最后无奈的叹口气。 

　　看来最后还是得自己解决啊。 

　　　　朱正廷脑子很乱。

　　关于昨天晚上发生的事情他始终没办法梳理过来，他承认对范丞丞确实有所改观甚至有些模棱两可的情愫，但是即使如此，昨天的事情他没有做好思想准备去面对。

　　朱正廷觉得他遇到了人生中最难解答的难题。

　　撑着头在脑海里做着思想斗争，旁边的丁泽仁忽然拿胳膊肘子捣了捣他向着训练室门口努努嘴，他的前女友站在那里看起来脸色不是很好，对着他苦笑一下，似乎在等他过去。

　　“要去吗？”丁泽仁有点担忧，当初分手的时候向来滴酒不沾的朱正廷喝的酩酊大醉，颓废了很长一段时间，按朱正廷心软的个性丁泽仁怕他又陷回去。

　　想说不去犹豫了一下还是起身上前，毕竟是真心爱过的人，即使现在不爱了也没必要真的形同陌路。曾经伤他很深的人主动来找他，说不上欢喜也说不上厌恶，但如果她真是有求于他什么朱正廷觉得自己还是会尽力去帮助。

　　女孩优雅的别过耳畔散落的一缕长发，朱正廷想起第一次对她心动，就是在安静的图书馆中她在明媚日光中的这一动作中。

　　“我最近听说了你和范丞丞的一些风言风语，所以想过来找你谈谈。”

　　“范丞丞”三个字落在耳朵里时心里不明的悸动让他有些烦躁，窘迫的挠着后脑勺几乎下意识就开口道：“我和范丞丞之间什么都没有。”

　　女孩明显对于他说的话毫不在意，向他更近的走一步，向他递过来一张填写过的进修申请表。

　　“学校指定你年底代表学校去参加茱莉亚学院的进修，你学了十二年舞蹈就为了可以去更知名更专业的学院，如果现在你和范丞丞的负面消息曝光就会失去这个机会。正廷，不要做任何作践自己的事情，这是我作为曾经爱过你的人最后能给你的忠告。”

　　那是新学期开学初期他亲手填写的，承载着他十二年的梦想还有导师和家人的期望，这个重量比起儿女情长重太多，有什么东西在撕扯着他，在女孩试探的目光里，朱正廷艰难的接过这张薄薄的纸，像是用尽了力气，疲惫感接踵而至。

　　像是在告诫自己，一字一顿，每一个字眼都令心口莫名的疼。

　　“我…不会，爱上范丞丞。”

　　是的，他不会爱上范丞丞的。

　　女孩忽然笑了，看向走廊尽头的方向，朱正廷下意识转头看目光追随而去，范丞丞不知道什么时候已经站在那里，冷着一张脸，是他没见过的疏远。

　　朱正廷脑子里爆开一颗炸弹，看着范丞丞一句话也说不出来，呆呆的盯着他忘了动作，连校花伸开双手的拥抱都毫无感知。

　　他什么都听到了。

　　范丞丞冷漠的看着两人相拥在一处，嘴角讽刺的勾起浅浅的弧度，在朱正廷呆滞的目光中毫无留恋的转身离开。

　　感情和梦想，他知道朱正廷的选择会是哪个。

　　 

　　 

　　范丞丞再也没有来找过朱正廷。

　　对于突如其来的安静丁泽仁觉得有点不习惯，总觉得练习室少了点什么，想问朱正廷范丞丞为什么最近不来了，但是朱正廷最近几天心情丧到无极限话也不说几句，丁泽仁无奈的选择当个哑巴。

　　自从那日范丞丞走后朱正廷的心始终空落落的，没有兴趣吃饭，没有兴趣玩游戏，连练舞都觉得没有意义。朱正廷从未想到范丞丞会对自己有这么大的影响。

　　朱正廷不自觉的在范丞丞回公寓的必经之路逗留，期望中又有些忐忑，不知道万一真的遇见范丞丞自己该说什么，或者范丞丞压根就不会再搭理自己，想到这个可能觉得眼睛有些干涩，鼻腔里涌着酸气，朱正廷发现自己在打退堂鼓。

　　回去吧。朱正廷想。

　　正准备迈腿范丞丞的身影就慢慢出现在视线里，身边跟着一个个头不高的男孩两个人勾肩搭背相谈甚欢，完全看不出丁点难过的神色，似乎离开他也并没有什么大不了。

　　范丞丞瞟到朱正廷木然的站在自己面前就当没看见一样自然地从他身边经过，低头和那男孩说了句什么，朱正廷听到那个男孩炮仗一样炸耳朵的笑声。

　　原来他在范丞丞心里也没什么了不起的。

　　心里蔓延苦涩滋味，朱正廷不甘心的在他背后唤他。

　　“范丞丞！”

　　终于范丞丞停了下来，转头漠然的眼神刺痛朱正廷，低头和男孩说了句什么慢慢向朱正廷走过来。

　　他叫住他了。

　　然后呢？

　　然后朱正廷也不知道。

　　范丞丞停在他面前静静等待着面前的人开口说话，不再嬉皮笑脸也不再动手动脚，高冷的形象让朱正廷陌生。两个人相视无言很久，范丞丞见朱正廷并没有要说话的意思转头就要走，朱正廷一着急头脑一热一把拉住范丞丞的袖子。

　　“范丞丞。”

　　“……”

　　“范丞丞。”

　　除了叫他的名字，好像不知道还能再说什么了。朱正廷急躁的一遍一遍固执的叫着范丞丞，终于范丞丞像是认输一样叹了口气，反手握住朱正廷拉着自己的手。

　　“朱正廷你到底想干嘛啊，我追着你跑的时候你躲我，现在我不追你了，你却在路上堵我。”

　　朱正廷觉得自己应该是有很多话想和范丞丞说，可是从何说起他没有头绪。或许连他自己都不知道为什么要在这堵范丞丞。

　　等了半天朱正廷还是不愿开口说话，范丞丞心灰意冷渐渐松开朱正廷，笑的很无奈，这种笑容看在朱正廷眼中心尖上的苦涩疯狂滋长。

　　“朱正廷你不喜欢我，我还可以去喜欢别人的。”

　　 

　　黄新淳毕雯珺最近不敢和范丞丞说话。

　　范丞丞每天拉着张黑脸浑身低气压丧到一个死。毕雯珺偷偷戳戳黄新淳，在黄新淳疑惑地送上耳朵后叽叽咕咕。

　　“范丞丞肯定是追不上朱正廷受挫了，你之前追不上丁泽仁的时候就是这副鬼样子，你熟不熟悉？熟不熟悉？”

　　黄新淳对着毕雯珺的白鞋就是一顿踩。

　　还好最近范丞丞被教授安排去做一个歌曲小样天天和另一个音乐系大神小鬼探讨专业，不然每天时时刻刻面对面他们两位真的是好慌张。

　　中午吃饭范丞丞又和小鬼走了，两个人欢乐的进饭馆占好座位准备开吃，晚来一步的朱正廷丁泽仁就进来了。中午客流量大没有多余的桌子，丁泽仁几乎第一时间就锁定了黄新淳，拉上朱正廷快乐似神仙大方落座。

　　“还好遇上你们，不然今天又吃不上我最爱的大牌档了。”

　　黄新淳在毕雯珺不怀好意的眼神下狠狠踹他一脚。

　　朱正廷兴致不高，看起来整个人的气场比范丞丞丧的有过之无不及，黄新淳和毕雯珺两个人互使几个眼色，了然的又不失做作的放大嗓门。

　　“哎毕雯珺丞丞怎么又不来吃饭啊？”朱正廷的筷子顿住。

　　“啊？哦你不知道吗？丞丞最近天天和隔壁班的小鬼在一起，中午下课就去找小鬼了。”筷子把碗戳的叮当响。

　　“丞丞和小鬼现在关系这么好了吗？”

　　“我听丞丞说今天小鬼晚上要去他家一起搞个什么东西，晚上小鬼应该会在丞丞家过夜吧？”

　　铛一声，朱正廷的筷子不受控的掉下去，在丁泽仁叽里呱啦抱怨能不能好好吃饭中，黄新淳毕雯珺两人相视一笑，笑的奸诈又狡猾。

　　


End file.
